dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Ginyu's revenge
Goku has returned to Earth after his training with the dragon only to find that someone wished Captain Ginyu back to life with the dragonballs and he is now attacking the Earth. Captain Ginyu is much stronger than he was when he first faced Goku and he is becoming too powerful. "I thought you learned your lesson. Didn't you change your evil ways? Its sad! Even after being ressurected, you refuse to learn!" says Goku. "I want revenge against you super saiyan!" says Ginyu. Captain Ginyu yelled the words "SUPER GALLICK GUN!!" and an enormous ki blast almost hit Goku but he does a kame hame ha at his ki blast and it pushes the attack back. "Where'd you learn to do that?! I thought that was Vegeta's special move. How'd you copy that?" asked Goku. "Cell knows all of you pathetic Z fighters special moves. He taught me them back in the home for infinite losers." says Ginyu. Then Goku's kame hame ha blast pushes Ginyu's ki blast into his body and he gets hurt. Then Goku shoots the kame hame ha at him. "Arrghh! I'll beat you this time, super saiyan!" says Ginyu. "Oh, no you won't! We'll see about that!" says Goku. Then they fly up to the sky and start clobbering each other. Goku gets punched in the face by Ginyu and then he falls into a huge boulder. "Ow!" screamed Goku. Then he went Super saiyan and threw a ki blast at Captain Ginyu but he stepped aside and instead it cut a tree down. Goku throws a ridicously huge number of ki blasts at Ginyu but he all dodges them. "I-I don't get it! I thought that you weren't that strong! Maybe I need to turn into another form of super saiyan like super saiyan 2, super saiyan 3, or super saiyan 4!" says Goku. "Ha ha ha ha! You just don't get it do you kakarot? I've gotten so much stronger than when we last met!" says Ginyu. Captain Ginyu throws a huge ki blast at Goku but he steps aside and it destroys the huge boulder. Goku punches him in the face. After that he had a bloody nose. "That hurt super saiyan! Now that I've lost my temper you're done for!" says Ginyu. Ginyu throws a huge punch but Goku teleports behind him. He taps him on the arm. When Ginyu turns around he gets shot with a ki blast in his face. Then Goku powers up. "Lets take this up a notch okay?" and then he turns into a super saiyan 2. Captain Ginyu uses his scouter to see what Goku's power level is and its an unusually high number. "You wanna see a super saiyan 3?" asked Goku. "Bwa ha ha ha ha! Of course lets see how strong you are in that form!" says Ginyu. Ascended super saiyan Goku powers up. "I'm even worse in this form I'm about to turn into!" says Goku. After minutes of powering up he grows veins on his forehead. Then he becomes a super saiyan 3. "Bring it on Ginyu!" says Goku. They fight and punch and kick. Then an hour has passed and Goku is all battle damaged and so is Captain Ginyu. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You can't beat me nowadays at this kakarot! You see, I've improved over the years and I've gotten to the point where you can't beat me! You're pathetic kakarot!" said Ginyu. He then ki blasts Goku on his knee and it breaks Goku's leg. "GAHH!" says Goku. Then all of a sudden Goku jr and Gohan appear out of nowhere along with Vegeta and Trunks. Gohan and Vegeta are somehow still youthful. Probably due to being a saiyan. Saiyans age slower than humans. Trunks and Goku jr are still youthful too. And they've gotten stronger over the years. Trunks gives Goku a senzu bean and when he eats it he can move his leg again. "Come on saiyans! Lets get rid of this pest!" says Vegeta. They all fight Ginyu but Ginyu has been stronger due to Cell's training and they all have no chance against the villain. They all go super saiyan. Even then they are no match for him. Goku becomes a super saiyan 4 and even at that level he is no match. They're all doomed! Vegeta becomes a super saiyan 4 too. "Kakarot! Maybe if I fire my gallick gun and you do a kame hame ha we can beat him!" says Vegeta. "Okay! Lets try that!" says Goku. They fire their blasts at him. It makes a huge explosion. "We did it!" says Goku. "We did it! Wa hooo!! OH YEAHHH!!" "Pipe down Kakarot." says Vegeta. "Gosh you are so mean." says Goku. There is smoke everywhere because of the blasts they fired at Ginyu. They think they beat Ginyu but he comes out of the fog still alive. But Gokus kame hame ha and Vegetas gallick gun blew off his shirt and his arm. "You'll pay saiyans!" says Ginyu. "This is pay back time! SPECIAL!! BEAM!! CANNONN!!" The special beam cannon attack impales Gohan. He falls in the battle. Ginyu killed him. "NOOOO!!!" screamed Goku. He felt so angry and so sullen! He felt so much rage! He powers up. He grows veins on his head. He sweats. His muscles get bigger. He feels so angry because of the loss of his son. He ascends into a super saiyan 5. Now Ginyu is no match for him. He kame hame ha blasts Ginyu back to hell. They bury Gohan.... The End... Category:Dragonball AF episodes